Le gout du sang
by TaDiLu
Summary: Et si parmis les garçons, il y avait une fille avec eux? Qui aurait une grande importance dans le l'histoire du film et pour la suite aussi? ReidXOC
1. Chapitre 1

Prologue

_Je vois deux grands sièges en marbre très somptueux en face de moi. _

_Il y avait une personne assise qui était aussi en marbre, la personne avait la partie du cou droit complètement déchiré comme-ci on l'avait mordu. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fermés, comme-ci il criait de douleur, mais il ne bougeait pas. _

_C'était mon père. _

_Devant lui, se trouvait deux personnes qui discutaient sérieusement, une était de dos et l'autre était de face à moi._

_Elle ne m'avait pas vu apparemment. _

_La personne ne dos était un homme, il avait les cheveux châtains blond et en pétard, il portait un jean et une veste. C'était un jeune de mon âge je pense. _

_Celle que je voyais de face était une femme. _

_Une femme en tenu d'Egyptienne Antique. _

_Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, elle avait la peau bronzée, et elle avait de beaux yeux vert et bleu qui lui donnaient un air exotique._

_Je la reconnus tout de suite. Cette femme, qui m'avait donné naissance, cette femme qui ne m'avait jamais traité comme une mère, cette femme que je hais tant._

__Akasha, grognais-je. _

_Elle me vit alors et commença à me sourire d'un sourire diabolique. _

_Puis tout devient subitement noir. _

_Delphine ? Entendis-je.

J'ouvrais alors les yeux et tourna la tête vers celui qui m'a appelé.

_Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Caleb qui était à coté de moi. Tu étais endormie et tu avais un visage bizarre.

_Oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un petit rêve, le rassurais-je.

_D'accord, fit-il pas très convaincu. Bon on est arrivé, tu viens.

_Oui j'arrive.

J'enlevais alors ma ceinture et descendit de la voiture.

_Ben Delphine, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Fit Pogue en me prenant par les épaules pour poser ma main sur mes cheveux et les mettre en bataille comme on le fait à un enfant.

_Je croyais que les vampires ne dormaient presque jamais, plaisanta Tyler.

_Très drôle, marmonnais-je.

_Allez ne fait pas la tête.

_Laissez là un peu, me défend Caleb.

_Oh, tout de suite le grand frère rapplique pour aider sa petite sœur, soupira Tyler amusé.

_Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi, rappliquais-je vexé.

_Mais n'oublie pas ma petite Didi, nous avons l'obligation de te protégé, me fit rappelé Pogue.

_Je sais. Bon on y va à cette fête, fis-je en avançant.

Ils me suivirent donc jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

Je m'appelle Delphine Walker. J'ai dix-sept ans et demi. Et comme vous avez pu voir, je suis belle et bien un vampire.

Mais pas comme ceux qu'on entend dans les légendes.

Tout le monde croit que les vampires ne sont que des êtres répugnants et horribles, sans cœur. Qu'ils meurent grâce aux rayons du soleil, en leur enfonçant un pieu. Que l'eau bénite ou les crucifix les brûlent. Que l'ail les repousse. Que l'on ne nait pas vampire mais qu'on le devient.

Et bien tout est faux, enfin quelques uns.

Les vampires peuvent très bien vivre sous le soleil, sauf certains, l'ail ne les repousse pas et on peut très bien naitre vampires.

L'eau bénite et les crucifix nous brûlent effectivement la peau. Je peux vous dire, que ça fait super mal, et ça crée une emprise sur nous qui nous repousse. Mais pour les brûlures, elles s'en vont au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Le seul moyen de nous tuer c'est de nous découper en petit morceau et de nous brûlé.

Ils existent en tout, trois classes de vampires :

_Les sangs purs : Ils sont cent pour cent vampire, aucune goute de sang humain ne coulent dans leurs veines. Ils sont très forts et très puissant. Ils possèdent aussi plusieurs pouvoirs. On les reconnaît grâce à leur tatouage dans le dos, chacun à la croix de Satan dans le dos. Ils en restent très peu aujourd'hui, généralement les seuls qui restent, ils détestent les humains.

_Les sangs mêlées : Ils ont du sang de vampire et d'humain. Ils sont aussi forts et puissant mais ils ne possèdent qu'un seul pouvoir chacun, différent des autres.

_Les déchus : Ce sont les anciens humains devenus vampire. Ils sont incontrôlables et ne pensent qu'à assouvir leurs soifs. Pour qu'ils deviennent normaux, il faut qu'ils boivent beaucoup de sang pur, mais pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant, mais le sang de la reine ou du roi peut soulagée complètement la soif et le déchus devient un vampire normal. Seuls les sangs purs d'ailleurs peuvent transformer un humain.

Les vampires sont nés grâce à une femme.

Elle s'appelait Akasha, elle était très belle et très séduisante.

Elle était la plus belle du monde.

Beaucoup d'homme lui demandait sa main, mais elle refusait toujours.

Jusqu'au jour où elle dut se marié avec le prince d'Egypte.

Elle devient alors une grande reine.

Mais un jour, elle eu vent de rumeur qui disait qu'elle devenait trop vieille et qu'il y avait des filles bien plus jolie qu'elle dans le village.

Par rage, elle ordonna de tuer toutes les filles plus belles qu'elle.

Pourtant, Akasha savait qu'elle allait vieillir et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la plus belle.

Alors elle fit un pacte avec un esprit du mal, Amel.

Il la vida de son sang ainsi que toute sa famille (son mari, ses trois sœurs et ses deux frères, ainsi que ses neveux et ses nièces), pour le remplacer par le sien.

Akasha et sa famille étaient donc devenus des vampires.

Pendant de nombreux siècles, ils gouvernèrent sur l'Egypte en semant la terreur.

Jusqu'au jour où les enfants d'Akasha découvrirent alors qu'ils pouvaient avoir des enfants, avec des humains.

Alors ils abandonnèrent Akasha pour créer à eux même de clan, ce qui énerva beaucoup ces derniers. Même deux de ses sœurs et un de ses frères, la laissèrent tombé.

Les sangs mêlés créèrent une loi pour protégé l'existence des vampires :

Premièrement : Chaque vampire doit appartenir à un clan.

Deuxièmement : Le plus vieux du clan est celui qui le dirige.

Troisièmement : Un vampire ne doit jamais révéler l'existence des vampires à un humain, sauf s'il veut le transformé.

Quatrièmement : Un vampire ne doit jamais tuer un autre vampire, sauf si le chef du clan le veuille mais il faut une raison grave pour le tué.

Cinquièmement : Si un vampire veut transformer un humain, il faut que celui-ci est plus de seize ans.

Mais Akasha s'en moquait bien de ses règles. Elle voulait régner sur le monde entier.

Alors une guerre commença, Akasha et ses alliées ainsi que les déchus contre les Sangs mêlées et quelques sangs purs rebellés contre Akasha.

Beaucoup de sangs purs moururent, seul Akasha, Enkil son mari, Acha et Akan, sa sœur et son frère qui étaient resté avec elle, était les derniers survivants.

La ligné commençait à disparaître. Akasha n'avait plus d'enfant pour héritier.

Pendant plusieurs siècles, Akasha et Enkil firent un long repos. Et à leur réveille, voyant que la guerre était toujours pareil, elle décida de faire un nouvel héritier, si jamais elle mourrait. L'héritier aura ses pouvoirs et son statue de reine.

Akasha alors eu une fille qu'elle nomma Akaya et se fut son dernier enfant.

Mais alors qu'elle et sa famille était à Rome, elle retrouva ses deux sœurs qui l'avaient abandonné ainsi que son frère. Maharet et Mekare, deux sœurs jumelles et Kayman.

Ces trois dernier étaient à Rome en ayant eu vent qu'Akasha était là.

Maharet enleva alors la fille. C'était la dernière chance pour vaincre Akasha.

Pendant le combat, Mekare mourut assassiné par Akasha.

Maharet retourna alors en Amérique.

Au 16ème siècle, elle avait créé un clan à elle-même. Avec sa sœur jumelle, son frère, Armand, son mari un sang mêlée, Claudia, la fille de Mekare et de Kayman, Louis, le fils de Maharet et d'Armand, Marius et Pandora, cousin et cousine éloigné de Maharet ces deux derniers de sang pur, Lestat, leur fils, ainsi que Lucile, leur fille et Jesse, la fille de Louis et de Claudia.

Le clan s'appelle Walker.

Depuis des siècles, Maharet attendait la venue de l'héritier d'Akasha pour l'enlever et éviter qui deviennent un monstre comme sa mère.

Elle avait fait un marché avec cinq familles. Cinq sorciers. Malgré que le cinquième a été tué à cause de sa passion pour le pouvoir.

Pour qu'ils protègent l'héritier contre Akasha, quand celui-ci viendra au monde.

Maharet donna un nouveau prénom à Akaya, Delphine, moi.

Je suis la seule qui peut vaincre Akasha, car je suis sa seule fille et étant donné que je suis l'ainée j'ai autant de pouvoirs qu'elles qu'on est à égal malgré qu'elle est plus de connaissance que moi.

Ma mère, elle, Akasha, elle abandonna l'idée de me reprendre, et décida alors de me pourchasser pour me tuer. Elle eu d'autres enfants bien évidement, mais elle devait me tuer pour que je ne sois plus l'héritière.

Le temps passe, je considère désormais Maharet et Armand comme mes parents, même si Maharet est ma tante et Louis, mon cousin, comme mon frère.

Maharet m'appris à me battre et à contrôler mes pouvoirs, elle me révéla à mes dix ans, que je n'étais pas sa fille et je sus toute la vérité ce jour là.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Ma propre mère voulait me tuer maintenant. C'est horrible.

Mais mes quatre meilleurs amis, les fils d'Ipswich, Caleb, Pogue, Reid et Tyler, m'avaient beaucoup soutenu.

D'ailleurs, quand je les ai rencontrés, c'était très comique.

Ma mère, Maharet, m'avait dit qu'ils devaient me protégé tous les quatre et que je devais rester avec eux, mais je les supportais pas à cause de cette rencontre.

En faite, je me souviens que tous les enfants étaient dans le jardin de la maison de la mère de Caleb entrain de jouer. Alors que je m'amusais avec Jesse et Lucile (d'ailleurs cette dernière est partie vivre en Italie avec ses autres cousins pour le lycée pour des raisons familiales), elles ont le même âge que moi.

Alors qu'on papotait toutes les trois gentiment. Reid et Tyler étaient venus embêter Jesse parce qu'elle avait, à cette époque, les cheveux roses. Pourtant c'est sa couleur naturel.

Pogue et Caleb les avaient après rejoints et tous les enfants aussi.

Alors moi, je me suis énervé et j'ai commencé à me battre contre eux.

Tous les enfants autour de nous criaient de continuer.

Les parents étaient arrivés et nous avais séparé, d'autres prenaient les enfants pour les faire sortir de ce spectacle intolérable.

Nous avions été tous les cinq punis à rester enfermé dans une bibliothèque chacun dans son coin.

Et ce n'était pas notre première bagarre, il y en avait eu d'autre.

Les parents des fils d'Ipswich et ma famille étaient complètement désespéré. Comment vont-ils la protégé s'ils s'entendent pas tous ensemble ?

Mais un jour, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, c'était vers nos dix ans, on avait parlé calmement et on était donc venus ensemble de grand ami. Mon caractère de garçon manqué leur plaisait beaucoup.

Depuis, nous n'avions plus jamais été séparé, on est comme une famille.

Je me suis toujours dit que ma vie serait comme ça pendant longtemps, que je les verrais mourir, après leurs enfant ainsi de suite, qu'un jour je vaincrais Akasha ou pas.

Mais je ne savais pas qu'à partir de notre rentré en Terminal à Spencer, tout changera.

Que la vie éternelle que j'avais imaginée, ne serait pas comme celle là.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

On regardait tous les quatre en haut de la falaise, la fête qui se déroulait au loin sur la plage.

_Quoi de neuf les amis ? fit une voix derrière notre dos.

On se retourna alors pour voir Reid arrivé vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Bon où t'étais, j'étais passé chez toi pour te prendre ? dit Tyler en l'accueillante.

_Il était surement avec une fille entrain de faire des choses pas très catholiques.

_Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Delphine, me dit Reid en m'embrassant sur la joue pour m'embêter alors que je le repoussais gentiment.

Il se pencha alors vers la falaise pour regarder la plage.

_J'avais juste des choses à faire, fit-il. Elle est comment cette soirée ?

_J'ai pas, on vient d'arriver, répondit Pogue.

_Bon allez les gens, on va juste y faire un petit saut, nous dit-il en sautant à pied joint.

_Il a aucun style ce blondinet, rigola Tyler en sautant en arrière.

Je souris alors en sautant à mon tour, suivit de Pogue et ensuite de Caleb.

En bas se trouvait Jesse. Quand elle nous vit elle alla embrasser Tyler. Elle sort avec lui depuis déjà trois ans. Jesse m'a même parlé de mariage après leur bac. Ce que Tyler n'y songe pas du tout, ou pas encore.

_Je suis désolé d'être en retard, je devais chercher une excuse pour mes parents, s'excusa-t-elle après nous avoir fait la bise.

Louis et Claudia étaient vraiment des parents poules. Surtout Claudia. Mais quand tu vas faire les boutiques avec elle, c'est pire. C'est elle qui choisit ce que tu prends ou ce que tu ne prends pas. Maintenant avec Jesse, on va faire les boutiques ensemble qu'avec elle. Parce que dès fois, ça nous fait très peur quand elle s'énerve.

Après tout, ne jamais réveiller le lion qui dort.

_Oh t'en fais pas tant que tu es là, tu es toute pardonné, la rassura Tyler.

_Hé vous savez, j'ai entendu une rumeur qu'il y aurait une nouvelle dans l'internat, nous annonça-t-elle.

_Une nouvelle ? Répéta Pogue.

_Ouais, elle vient d'une réserve indienne de Washington.

_C'est rare qu'une nouvelle vienne ici, remarqua Caleb.

_Elle avait sans doute une bonne raison, fis-je.

_Bon allons-y, Kate nous attends, dit Jesse en nous entrainant à la fête.

Ce qui était vraie car dès qu'elle nous vit, elle sauta dans les bras de Pogue pour l'embrasser.

_Salut mon chérie, lui dit-elle en se détachant de ses lèvres.

_Salut Bébé, fit-il en lui souriant.

Elle nous salua ensuite chaleureusement en nous demandant comme on allait depuis l'année dernière.

Alors qu'elle nous racontait où elle était partit pendant les vacances. Je remarquais qu'elle était accompagnée d'une fille que je n'avais jamais vue.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui étaient très lisse et de beaux yeux marron.

Elle était très grande. Elle avait peau métisse, elle ressemblait beaucoup à une indienne. En même temps, elle vient d'une réserve indienne, c'est plutôt normal.

_C'est qui ? Demanda Pogue à Kate en montrant la fille.

_Ma nouvelle camarade de chambre, présenta Kate. Tatiana voici Pogue Parry.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

_Tyler Sims.

Celui-là lui fit un grand sourire.

_Delphine Walker.

_Bienvenu ici, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, lui dis-je avec un sourire accueillant.

_Moi aussi, me sourit-elle.

_Jesse Walker sa cousine.

_Yo'ho ! Fit joyeusement ma cousine.

Elle a toujours été très bizarre.

Tatiana qui ne comprenait pas très bien lui sourit simplement.

_Et ensuite Reid…, recommença Kate dans les présentations.

_Reid Garwin, la coupa Reid lui-même en tendant sa main avec un sourire séducteur. Bonsoir.

_Bonsoir, répondit Tatiana poliment.

_Tu sais, j'ai une grand-mère qui s'appelle Tatiana, tu me fais pensés à elle justement.

_Ah, fit Tatiana un peu vexé et se sentait désormais un peu gêné.

_Il rigole, lui soufflais-je pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

_Caleb Danvers, et tu ne me fais pas du tout pensé à ma grand-mère, se présenta Caleb avec un sourire charmant.

_Génial, fit Tatiana en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_Salut Caleb, fit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix qui n'était autre que Kira, une des putes du lycée. Qui est folle de Caleb.

_Ah Salut Kira, dit Caleb plutôt lasse en jetant des coups d'œil à Tatiana qui souriait à chaque fois.

_C'était bien tes vacances ? Demanda Kira même si Caleb regardait toujours Tatiana.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers Tatiana.

_Je m'appelle Kira.

_Tatiana, fit Tatiana en lui serrant la main que Kira lui tendait.

_Ah, tu viens du lycée de Boston, dit Kira hypocrite.

Tatiana mit un temps avant d'hocher la tête pour confirmer.

_Dis moi, comment une université de privé en venant d'une réserve indienne ? Demanda Kira pour l'embêter méchamment.

_Suffit d'avoir du Q.I dans le cerveau Kira, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire narquois. Ce que toi, tu n'as pas bien évidement.

_Je t'ai rien demandé toi, s'énerva Kira sur moi.

_Oh arrête un peu Kira, me défendit Caleb.

_Et pourquoi toi t'arrête pas ? Dit Aron en arrivant.

Aron, aussi con que Kira. Il m'avait demandé de sortir avec moi il y a un an, mais j'ai refusé bien évidement.

_Ecoute Aron, je ne cherche pas d'histoire, s'expliqua Caleb.

_J'espère que non, mentit Aron avec un sourire bien à lui ce qui énerva au fond de lui Caleb.

_Bande de clown, vous me donnez envie de gerber, dit un des potes à Aron.

_On te retient pas, dit Reid en rigolant.

_Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Caleb.

_Je crois que tu dois des excuses à Kira, le menaça Aron.

_Moi je crois que Kira doit excuses à Tatiana et à Delphine, rétorqua Caleb.

Moi et Tatiana regardions d'un regard fier à Kira qui grinça des dents.

Aron alors énervé allait frapper Caleb, mais un type s'interpose, un type que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

_Oh, oh, doucement, fit-il pour attirer l'attention puis il regarda Kira. Mais t'as quand même été déplaisante.

Soudain, le pote d'Aron commença à gerber sur ce dernier.

Tout le monde commença à pousser des gémissements de dégouts, sauf Reid et Tyler qui se moquait mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant le regard de Caleb qui ne trouvait pas ça très drôle et Aron qui s'énervait contre son pote.

Brusquement, la musique s'arrêta. Tout le monde se tourna vers le DJ qui avait prit le micro.

_Hé lé amis ! Dylan vient d'appelé il a vu trois voitures de police arrivé près d'ici ! Nous prévient-il à tous.

_On se casse ! Cria quelqu'un.

Alors tous ensemble on partit vers la forêt.

_C'est toi qui l'a fait vomir? Murmurais-je à Reid en mettant un bras sur ses épaules alors que les autres étaient devant nous entrain de chercher nos voitures.

_Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Tu sais bien que je te connais par cœur.

_Oh, c'était trop tentant, j'étais obligé de le faire !

_Oui mais t'as bien vu la tête de Caleb.

_Oui je sais, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je souris et l'embrassa d'un baisé bien baveux sur la joue pour l'énervé.

_Dite, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me ramené ? Demanda le mec qui était venus s'interposé.

_Pas de problème, répondit Kate.

_Oh faite, t'as bien réagis tout à l'heure, dit Caleb au type. Moi c'est Caleb, lui Pogue, Delphine, Jesse, Reid et Tyler.

_Moi Chase. J'étais près à lui rentré dedans à ce connard, fit Chase en montrant son poing.

_Toute façon Aron n'est qu'un gros connard, dis-je en lâchant Reid.

_Heureusement que son pote à gerber au bon moment.

_Y a-t-il un bon moment ? Fit Reid moqueur de sa connerie.

On arriva alors vers les voitures.

_Je te ramène ? Demanda Pogue à Kate.

_Nan, Tatiana me ramène avec Jesse.

_Bon allez à plus, fit Pogue aux filles et à Chase.

_Et ramenez ma cousine vivante s'il vous plait ? Fit Jesse moqueuse.

_Comme-ci ils allaient me tuer ? Rigolais-je en rentrant à l'arrière de la voiture avec Pogue et Caleb.

_On sait jamais, plaisanta Reid en se mettant à l'avant.

_Tatiana a envie de toi Caleb, lui dit Pogue avec un sourire pervers dès que les portes étaient fermé.

_Arrête tes conneries, fit agacé Reid.

_Oh sois pas jaloux, plaisanta Pogue.

On rigola de bon cœur alors que Tyler démarrait la voiture. Soudain Tatiana nous dit quelque chose, Tyler descendit la fenêtre pour entendre.

_Notre voiture ne démarre pas, nous dit-elle.

_Montez avec nous, proposa Tyler.

_On ne peut pas laisser la voiture là !

_Attends ! Je vais t'arranger ça tout de suite, fit Reid galant.

_Reid ne fait pas ça, lui chuchota Caleb.

_La fête n'est pas terminé.

Il descendit alors de la voiture et alla regarder dans le capot. Il utilisa alors ses pouvoirs pour le réparé. Il referma le capot et dit à Tatiana que tout était réparé. Il retourna alors vers nous tandis que les filles et Chase partait et qu'il y avait les lumières de la voiture de la police qui arrivait. Caleb en voyant le petit sourire triomphant de Reid, soupira agacé.

Reid ouvrit ensuite la porte où se trouvait Tyler.

_Bon allez bouge de là, lui ordonna Reid en le poussant calmement.

_Mais c'est ma voiture, rétorqua Tyler en se mettant comme même sur le siège passager en boudant.

On pouvait voir au loin maintenant les voitures de polices arrivés. Reid s'installa alors et démarra la voiture.

Il avança alors très vite à l'intérieur de la forêt alors qu'on se faisait poursuivre par la police.

_T'es pas croyable Reid, soupira Caleb ennuyé des évènements.

_ça va être du gâteau, rigola Reid en fonçant.

La voiture de police était proche de nous.

_Putain fonce ! Cria Tyler à Reid qui fit un demi-tour et prit un autre chemin.

Mais la voiture était toujours là et proche.

_Maintenant on va devoir se ranger, dit Caleb en regardant derrière.

_Je dirais que vous m'avez enlevé, fis-je.

_C'est fou comme t'es une vraie amie, fit faussement vexé Tyler.

_Mais non, on va les semer ! Fit Reid.

_Bon autant qu'on prenne notre pied, allons vers les falaises, ordonna Caleb maintenant amusé par la situation.

_C'est partit ! Cria-t-on tous ensemble en chœur.

Malgré qu'on aille super vite, la voiture de police ne voulait vraiment pas nous lâcher.

_Accélère ! Encouragea Pogue.

Avec le brouillard, je pus voir qu'on avait quitté la forêt. On était bientôt vers la falaise.

_Bon vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Reid.

_Ouais ! Crièrent les autres sauf moi.

_Cramponne-toi ma poulette, me prévient Reid en accélérant encore plus.

Les yeux devinrent alors noirs.

_Harry Potter t'es vraiment qu'une merde ! Cria mon blondinet préféré en faisait sauté la voiture dans le ravin.

Puis elle s'envola en hauteur. Ensuite ils la firent volée en hauteur, la reculèrent et la posa derrière la police.

Les policiers étaient sortis du véhicule et nous se retournèrent vers nous quand on s'était posé.

Ils avaient des têtes horrifiées, comme-ci ils avaient vu un fantôme.

C'était vraiment trop drôle.

Pété de rire, on s'en alla alors. Les policiers avaient abandonné l'idée de nous poursuivre.

Reid ramena ensuite Caleb et Pogue chez eux, tandis que nous trois ont alla à Spencer.

Pour assurer mieux ma sécurité, je devais aller à l'internat avec les deux garçons. Etant donné que le manoir de la famille est au moins à une heure de route.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit aux garçons, je rentrais dans ma chambre.

Jesse était là assise sur son bureau entrain de regarder quelque chose dans son agenda.

_ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle. Vous avez été poursuivit par la police ?

_Ouais. Mais on s'en est sortit comme d'habitude, lui dis-je en allant prendre mes affaires de nuit pour aller me laver. Au faite, ça été pour vous ?

_Oui, oui.

_Et les nouveaux, ils sont sympas ?

_Tatiana est une fille bien et cool. Quand à Chase , il est sympa, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à Kate.

_A Kate ?!

_Ouais, tu devrais voir comment ils se parlent, on dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours, et il essaye toujours de savoir plus de chose sur elle. J'en suis sur qu'il la kiffe.

_De toute façon elle aime Pogue, elle veut juste se faire un ami.

_Ouais, mais ce n'est pas la seule, dit-elle mystérieuse avec un petit sourire.

_Ah ? Pourquoi ?

_J'ai remarqué que Caleb s'intéressait beaucoup à Tatiana aussi.

_C'est vrai qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, rigolais-je.

_Mais Caleb n'était pas le seul. Reid aussi s'intéresse à elle.

_Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je.

_Oh doucement, me calme-t-elle. Ne sois pas jalouse.

_Je ne suis pas jalouse, grognais-je. Juste surprise.

_Pourtant vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

_Entre moi et Reid il n'y a que de l'amitié. Et je te signale qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, tout comme toi et Tyler.

_Ecoute Delphine, on n'en a déjà parlé. Je sais que l'amour entre un vampire et un humain ça tourne mal vu que l'on est immortel. Mais j'aime Tyler, je pourrais le transfo…

_Il en est hors de question Jesse. C'est dangereux ! Je te signale que les déchues sont incontrôlables. Il devrait boire le sang d'un sang pur pour devenir un peu plus normal. Ce n'est pas un peu de sang qui le calmera.

_Quand tu seras une reine, peut être que…

_Un je ne sais pas quand je combattrais Akasha, Deux si ça se trouve ce serait dans des milliers d'année, trois ça se trouve je mourrais.

_Et alors. J'aime Tyler, et puis il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord.

_Bon fait comme tu veux après tout c'est votre vie, m'énervais-je en sortant de la pièce.

Nan mais dès fois cette fille est vraiment borné.

Au détour d'un couloir, je vois Reid et Tatiana, celle-ci en serviette seulement.

Nan mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ?!

Intrigué, et sentant une colère soudaine en moi, je m'avance vers eux.

Je remarquais que Tatiana avait le visage un peu perdue et apeuré, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

_Bonsoir, fis-je.

Tatiana sursauta tandis que Reid ne fit que se tourner vers moi.

_Ah Salut Delphine, soupira-t-elle soulagé.

_Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Demandais-je sec.

_ Tatiana a cru sentir quelqu'un qui l'épiais sous la douche, alors je l'ai accompagné dans les douches des filles pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un.

_Mais il n'y avait apparemment personne, termina Tatiana.

_Tu vois, aucune raison de t'inquiété, lui conseilla-t-il.

_Oui mais c'était vraiment étrange. Bon bonne nuit.

Elle s'en alla en nous souriant.

Mais j'entendais que son cœur était toujours affolé.

_C'est toi ? Demandais-je à Reid sans le regarder.

_...

_T'es vraiment pas croyable, n'oublie pas ce que t'as dit Caleb ! M'agaçais-je en me tournant vers lui.

_Oh c'est bon.

_Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire chier, mais pour t'aider.

_Je sais, je sais.

_Sinon… Elle te plait ?

_Qui ça ?

_Ben Tatiana ! Dis-je méchamment sans le vouloir.

_Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle me plait.

_... Ah…

_T'es jalouse ?

_Nan ! Lâchais-je agacé.

_Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

_C'est parce que… parce que… parce qu'elle plait aussi à Caleb, j'ai pas envie qu'il y a de dispute entre vous deux, mentis-je.

Il leva les yeux en l'air ennuyé puis les reporta sur moi.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa sur le front… tendrement ?

J'avais même rougis à ce contact si doux. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant.

_Allez bonne nuit la jalouse, se moqua-t-il en s'en allant.

_Idiot ! Fis-je en haussant la voix tout en la baissant pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Quand je ne le vis plus, j'allais donc prendre une douche vite fait bien fait et retourna dans ma chambre. Jesse dormait déjà.

Je m'installais sur mon lit et prit dans mes mains le cadre où se trouvait la photo de moi et les garçons.

Je détaillais Reid dans les moindres détails.

_Jalouse ?... Peut être, murmurais-je pour moi.

Et je m'endormis alors dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avant tous les autres et alla à la cantine pour déjeuner. Je pris mon petit déjeuner et m'assis à une table tout en prenant au passage le journal du jour.

Je bus ma tasse de thé tout en le lisant.

A la première page, il y avait la photo d'un des garçons de notre lycée et il racontait qu'il avait fait une overdose dans sa voiture hier pendant la fête.

Je me souviens l'avoir vu quelques fois, il était à la même année que nous. Il dormait dans le même étage que moi, Jesse, Tyler et Reid.

Reid… Pourquoi je pense à cet abruti ?!

Agacé je jetais le journal sur la table et commença à manger mes petits pains.

A ce moment là, Kate et Tatiana me rejoignirent.

_Salut Delphine, bien dormit ? Me demanda joyeusement Kate en s'asseyant en face de moi alors que Tatiana s'asseyait à coté de moi.

_ça va, ça va, répondis-je lasse. Et vous deux ?

_Oh comme d'habitude.

_Et toi Tatiana, ça va mieux depuis hier, tu avais l'air vraiment apeuré ?

_Tu sais, je crois que j'ai du trop regardé de film sur les fantômes pendant les vacances, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_Oh faite, vous allez faire quoi ce matin ? Demandais-je.

_Je dois allez faire deux ou trois courses, me répondit Kate.

_Je vais l'accompagnez aussi.

_Oh j'irais avec vous j'ai aussi des choses à acheté, j'ai plus de bonbon à la mentes.

_Ah, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda une voix.

On se retourna alors et on vit Chase qui s'assit avec nous.

_Bien sur, tu as aussi des choses à faire ? Fit Kate.

_Oui, comme tout le monde, et comme je sais pas quoi faire, autant il y aller à plusieurs.

_Plus on est de monde, plus on rit non ? Rigolais-je.

Après avoir tous terminé notre petit déjeuner, on partit donc en ville. Alors que j'avais finit de prendre des bonbons, quand je m'étais retourné, je vis Caleb entrain d'acheter des médicaments pour son père.

_Salut Caleb, le saluais-je en lui faisant la bise. Tu va bien ?

_On peut dire ça, tu fais quoi ici ?

_Je faisais des courses avec les filles.

_Il faut que je te parle, à propos de Reid.

_Si c'est à propos d'hier soir dans les douches, nan je ne veux…

_De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans les douches ?

_Euh non rien, mentis-je un peu bêtement. Oui alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Il fronça les sourcils me croyant pas à mon mensonge mais abandonna :

_Tu as entendu parlé de l'élève mort hier soir ?

_Oui, pourquoi ? En quoi le rapport avec Reid et toi ?

_Cette nuit, je crois que Reid m'a fait sortir d'un sommeil.

_Euh et alors ?

_Oui mais ça été assez fort pour me sortir d'un profond sommeil.

_Oui et quoi d'autres ?

_Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais au téléphone avec Pogue dans la voiture, il m'a envoyé la vision du mec mort.

Je fis alors les gros yeux.

_Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?

_Je sais pas, Pogue me dit c'est parce qu'il est jaloux que je m'élèverais en premier.

_Qui te dit que c'est lui au moins ? Essayais-je pour calmer le jeu entre eux.

_Tyler et Pogue me ferait pas ça, Reid j'en sais rien, c'est le seul.

_Tu n'as pas tord, avouais-je.

_Coucou, fit une voix.

On se retourne et on voit Kate.

_Ah Salut Kate, la salua Caleb. Ça va ?

_Oui, oui. Oh faite, t'es au courant pour l'étudiant qui est mort hier soir, je viens de voir ça sur les publicités des magasins.

_Ouais, j'ai vu, fit Caleb avec une tête ferme et dure.

Il n'avait pas très envie de parler ça après la vision qu'il a eu.

Je le comprends, le pauvre. Si Reid a fait ça c'est vraiment le pire des connards au monde.

_Salut, fit Tatiana en arrivant avec un grand sourire en voyant Caleb.

D'ailleurs lui aussi souri tout d'un coup, d'une sourire très bête.

Alors qu'ils se souriaient, Chase sortit derrière le dos de Kate et lui fit peur.

_Hé ça va pas tu m'as fait peur, s'amusa-t-elle à lui réprimandé alors que Chase serrait la main à Caleb.

Puis elle prit son portable dans la main.

_Bon j'appelle Pogue pour savoir s'il veut aller au cinéma ? Vous voulez venir, c'est le dernier film sortit de Brad Pitt.

_Brad Pitt, mon chéri ? Demandais-je intéressé.

_Oui, oui, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Je suis toute oui alors.

_Cool, moi aussi je peux venir ? Demanda Chase.

_Bien sur.

_Moi j'ai des courses à faire pour ma mère, dit Caleb.

_Je l'ai vu le film, fit Tatiana en regardant du coin de l'œil Caleb.

_T'as envie de faire des courses ? Demanda Caleb à Tatiana.

_Oh oui bien sur.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux et nous, on alla au cinéma. Mais Pogue n'était pas venu, il avait d'autre chose à faire.

Le film était bien et Brad Pitt, aussi beau que dans tous les films qu'il a fait.

Je l'aime trop ce type.

Quand on eu finit de regarder le film, on alla se changer et on partit chez Nikki.

Tatiana et Caleb étaient venus nous retrouver quelques minutes. Puis quand Pogue est arrivé, j'ai remarqué au fond de la salle Jesse entrain de siroté un verre.

Je me demande si elle me fait la gueule à propos d'hier soir ?

Je m'excusais auprès des autres pour m'expliquer et aller la voir.

_Salut, lui fis-je d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Elle se tourna vers moi quelques minutes puis regarda son verre.

_Salut, me répondit-elle d'une voix simple.

_T'as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demandais-je.

_Oui, je suis sortie.

_Ah.

_T'es venu pour quoi ?

_Ecoute Jesse, je suis désolé pour hier soir, avouais-je. C'est dernier temps je sais pas pourquoi mais j'agis bizarrement.

_Oh mais c'est pas grave, j'ai un peu poussé le bouchon aussi.

_On fait la paix ?

_Bien sur, me souri-t-elle en me prenant dans mes bras.

_Qu'est ce que t'es venu faire ici ?

_Ben avec Tyler et Reid on a voulu venir ici faire un petit billard contre Aron et ses potes, mais moi je n'aime pas trop ça, tu le sais bien.

Je vis donc les deux garçons entrain de jouer au billard, rejoint vite par Pogue qui alla leur dire bonjour, alors avec Jesse j'allais les voir pour leur dire salut. A peine je suis arrivé, Reid sortit de l'argent et le posa sur la table tout en disant :

_Elle est bleu et en coton.

_Rose et en dentelle, fit Tyler avec un sourire aussi pervers que Reid en sortant lui aussi de l'argent qu'il embrassa.

_Hé les mecs, cette fille n'a plus mit de culotte depuis qu'elle a douze ans, dit Pogue en sortant lui aussi de l'argent.

On regarda alors la fille qu'ils mataient.

Reid utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire soulevé sa mini-jupe.

Et c'est Pogue qui avait raison !

_Vous êtes vraiment des gros pervers, soupirais-je en buvant ma cannette de coca.

_C'est l'argent ma petite, me dit Pogue en s'en allant vainqueur.

_Tyler comment tu peux faire ça ? Surtout quand je suis à coté, bouda Jesse.

_mais c'est pour le jeu ma chérie, essaya-t-il de la convaincre en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Comment tu vas ? Me souffla Reid dans l'oreille en me faisant légèrement frissonné.

Pourtant les vampires n'ont pas froid ?

Nan…

… Qu'est j'ai en ce moment ?

_Bien et toi ? Lui répondis-je en prenant un air détendu.

_Super, bon allez Aron vient jouer qu'on te mette une bonne racler !

_La ferme ! Gueula ce dernier en se dirigeant vers le billard.

Jesse et moi, on les laissa jouer et on alla discuter sur une table libre tout en les regardant.

_Au faite, il faut qu'on parle d'un problème.

_Oui quoi ? Demandais-je.

_Ben quand je suis allé en Italie pendant les vacances tu sais, pour voir Pandora, Marius, Lucile et Lestat. Tu sais, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Lestat et il va se fiancé.

_Pourquoi, c'est qu'après le jour de l'an, fis-je les sourcils froncés. Puis il va avoir vingt cinq ans quand même normal qu'il va se marié. Mais en quoi est le problème ?

_Je sais, mais le problème, c'est que nous deux et d'autres filles sont sur sa liste.

_Sa quoi ?! M'écriais-je choqué.

_Lestat a fait une liste avec toutes les vampires avec qui il voulait se marié.

_Nous deux y compris ?

_Oui.

_Mais enfin on ne peut pas, Lestat est comme mon cousin pour moi et puis toi ta Tyler.

_Je sais, mais après tout, pour moi je n'ai pas à m'en faire, j'ai Tyler, et Lestat le sait, je pense qu'il abandonnera, mais pour toi Delphine, ça va être chaud. Tu es célibataire et en plus de ça, tu es notre future reine. Et puis comme ça tu seras la belle sœur de Lucile.

_Enfin, il sait très bien que je l'apprécie comme un frère !

_Puis il et sympa et cool, il t'aime beaucoup. Et il te regarde pas comme un cousin doit le faire, tu sais ?

_Mais je ne veux pas me marié avec lui ! Et Maharet, elle le sait ?

_Pas encore, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va accepter. Lestat ne voudrait pas voir sa femme mourir si tu n'arrives pas à battre Akasha. Elle tient à vous deux, elle ne veut pas que vous soyez malheureuse.

_Merci tu me rassures beaucoup, fis-je sceptique.

_Désolé, mais on sait jamais.

_Oui, on sait jamais.

Alors que je commençais à parler d'autre chose pour ne plus parler de cela. On entendit un bruit de bouteille cassé. Tout le monde se tourna vers le bruit.

C'était Reid et Aron qui s'égueulait car se premier avait gagné et qu'ils commençaient à en venir aux mains.

Pour par attiré l'attention, ils partirent derrière le bar pour régler leurs comptes.

Avec Caleb et Pogue, Jesse et moi on les rejoignit.

_Quel est le problème ? Demanda Caleb.

_Toi, mêle-toi de tes oignons ! Le menaça Aron.

_On a parié que je n'arriverais pas à empocher de bille d'un coup et, et je l'ai fait, rigola Reid alors qu'Aron s'énervais.

_Bon Aron laisse tomber, d'accord, calma Caleb.

_Hé là ! Fit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna. On voyait Nikki arrivé avec une balte à la main.

_Allez jouez ailleurs les enfants ! Et que ça saute ! Les menaça-t-il.

_C'est toi le patron Nikki, abandonna Aron.

Aron bouscula Caleb sur son passage et s'en alla avec ses potes. Nikki ferma la porte quand ils rentrèrent nous laissant seuls.

_Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Dit légèrement énervé et agacé Caleb à Reid.

_On s'est juste foutu de leur gueule.

_C'est vrai Caleb, le défendit Tyler. Il demandait que ça cet enfoiré.

_Si t'arrêtais d'être une tapette, souffla Reid à Caleb en s'approchant de lui.

Et ça recommence…

_J'ai encore deux mots à te dire, lui dit Caleb en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir de s'en aller.

Reid prit alors sa main et la serra très fort qu'on vit ressortir les veines de Caleb.

_Reid…Stop… Ordonna Caleb d'une voix étouffé.

Mais il ne lâchait pas. Caleb le repoussa alors violement que Reid se cogna contre un mur.

_Qu'est ce qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes ! Ce pouvoir agit comme une drogue ! Lui cria Caleb. Pauvre débile ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça fait quand on en abuse !

Alors si c'est ce que tu veux c'est ton problème ! Mais tu l'utilise…

On croirait son père.

Mais Reid s'en moquait de ce qu'il lui disait qu'il prit une grosse caisse et la fit voltiger vers Caleb mais ce dernier renvoya la caisse qui toucha en plein votre Reid qui valsa jusqu'à plusieurs caisses de bouteille en verre l'assommant presque.

Caleb allait retourner vers lui pour lui réglé son compte mais Pogue l'en empêcha.

_Arrête Caleb, c'est de la folie ! Lui dit Pogue.

_C'est pour son bien ! Cria Caleb incontrôlable alors que Tyler relevait Reid. Continue d'utiliser tes pouvoirs comme tu le fais et le jour de ton élévation tu seras déjà presque mort, comme tu l'as fait hier.

_C'est pas tes affaires ! Lui hurla Reid en allant vers lui.

_Voilà Reid, je parle de tard dans la nuit ! Tu le sais ?

_Quoi, je sais quoi ? S'énerva à son tour Reid. J'ai rien fait tard dans la nuit.

Puis il s'en alla rageur.

_C'est pas bien d'utiliser nos pouvoirs contre nous Caleb, lui dit Tyler.

_Va le dire à Reid.

Tyler allait rejoindre Reid mais il se tourna vers Jesse et moi.

_Je vous raccompagne ?

_Oui, on arrive, lui dis-je.

Je fis donc la bise à Caleb et Pogue.

_Je vais lui parler, murmurais-je à Caleb.

_Merci.

Je lui souris et alla rejoindre Tyler et Jesse qui m'attendaient. Dans la voiture, Tyler et Jesse qui étaient devant parlait tranquillement de tout et de rien. Reid avait presque la tête collé contre la vitre tout en regardant le paysage.

_Tu sais de quoi il parlait ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement en chuchotant pour pas que Tyler et Jesse nous entende.

_Oui.

_Pourtant ce que j'ai fait à Tatiana ce n'était pas tard…

_Nan il parlait d'autre chose, le coupais-je.

_Mais de quoi ?!

_En faite, il y a quelque chose qui la fait tirer soudainement d'un profond sommeil et ce matin, il a vu le garçon mort d'hier soir dans sa voiture.

_Et il a dit que c'était moi, c'est ça ?

_De vous quatre, c'est toi qui est le mieux placé pour ça.

_Mais j'ai rien fait, je suis…

_Je ne peux pas t'accuser vu que je n'en sais rien du tout, le coupais-je une deuxième fois. Alors n'y pense pas, ça passera.

Enfin, ça, je n'en sais rien du tout.

_Tu me fais un câlin ? Me demanda-t-il.

_On a plus huit ans, rigolais-je.

_Je sais, mais j'en ai envie d'un maintenant, me fit-il avec un petit air de chien battue.

_Bon d'accord.

Je m'allongeais alors contre lui et posa ma tête sur son torse (ils sont pas attaché malgré qu'ils savent que c'est pas bien, mais ce sont pas des humains comme les autres après tout), il mit son bras autour de ma taille pour que je me colle plus à lui.

Et on se laissa aller comme ça pendant tout le trajet.

Je me souviens quand on était petite, entre moi et Reid s'était souvent « je te déteste ! » ou « tu m'énerves », mais on disait ça pour s'embêter et quand on était tout seul tous les deux, s'étaient tout autre chose, c'était plus tendre et calme.

C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons.


	4. Chapter 4

Désoler pour le retard, mais en ce moment j'étais beaucoup occupé.

Donc voilà la suite !

Chapitre 3

Dimanche passa.

Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire ce jour là.

Moi et les filles avions juste fait nos affaires pour demain, car c'était la rentrée.

Quand aux garçons, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle sauf de Caleb, il m'avait appelé. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait revu le garçon mort.

Il est sur que c'est Reid.

Mais aussi, c'est vraiment bizarre, parce que Pogue aussi a été sortit d'un sommeil profond.

Pourtant, je ne pense pas que se soit Reid.

Enfin, j'espère vraiment.

Nous voilà Lundi matin désormais, et les cours sont aussi ennuyeux.

A la fin des cours, alors que j'allais à la bibliothèque, je vis Caleb sortir du bureau du doyen.

_ça va ? Lui demandais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?

_Rien de spécial, il a juste eu vent de notre entrevu avec Aron chez Nikki et il m'a demandé de prendre « soin » de Chase.

_Ah d'accord, et entre toi et Reid ?

_Rien je ne lui ai pas parlé. Et toi, tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

_Comme je t'ai dit hier, il m'a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Tu sais, si ça se trouve c'est autre chose… enfin voilà quoi.

_Nan je suis sur que c'est Reid, il n'y a que lui. Il te ment !

_Reid n'est pas comme ça avec moi, je sais qu'il ne me mentira pas. Je sais quand il me ment.

_Mais alors qui a fait ça ? Pogue n'est pas dans le coup et Tyler ne me mentirait pas aussi. Le seul qui reste c'est Reid, tu vois qui d'autre pour faire ?

_C'est bon m'agresse pas.

_Excuse-moi, je suis à bout.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu as l'air en effet à bout, fis-je avec un mince sourire. T'as de très belle cernes, tu sais ?

Je lui sortis un miroir de mon sac et il se regarda alors dedans en faisant une belle grimace.

_En effet, avoua-t-il en me rendant le miroir que je rangeais aussitôt.

_Tu vas où maintenant ?

_Je crois que je vais juste rentrer chez moi, ma mère est entrain de se faire plein de film du genre que je vais devenir comme mon père.

_Oh tu sais, je te connais bien, tu deviendras pas comme ça. Sinon, j'essayerai de t'en empêcher.

_Merci, je peux au moins conté sur toi.

_De rien. Bon je te laisse Tatiana et Kate doivent m'attendre à la bibliothèque.

Je lui fis la bise et partit donc à la bibliothèque. Tatiana et Kate étaient en pleine concentration sur un livre.

Curieuse de nature, je m'approchais alors d'elle et regarda ce qu'elle lisait.

C'était les chroniques du paganisme, l'avènement des sorcières. Elles lisaient l'histoire de la mort de Putnam.

_Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? Leur demandais-je en les faisant sursauter.

_Ah c'est toi, tu nous as fait peur, me dit Kate la main sur le cœur.

_Désolé mais vous étiez tellement absorbé dedans, je ne savais pas que vous étiez intéressé par la légende de John Putnam ?

_Ben disons que j'ui tombé sur le livre et que j'ai commencé à lire, s'expliqua Tatiana. Et c'est vrai l'histoire ? Toi qui connais bien les garçons, tu dois en savoir des choses ?

_A vrai dire, je ne sais rien, mentis-je. Mais je pense que ça doit être que des balivernes.

_Même Pogue me dit ça, rajouta Kate.

_Oui allez t'en fais pas pour cette histoire, fis-je à Tatiana.

Elle sourit alors et referma le bouquin.

_Bon, et je dois aller à la piscine, je vais vous laissez, fis-je pour oublier cette histoire.

_D'accord, à plus.

Je quittais donc la bibliothèque avec un sentiment bizarre.

J'avais une mauvaise impression.

Comme-ci quelque chose allait se passer.

_Dit moi Delphine ? Me demanda soudain Jesse quand j'arrivais dans les vestiaires des filles.

_Oui ?

_Tu trouves pas que Tatiana à l'air un peu bizarre depuis hier matin ?

_Humm… Ben je ne la regardais pas vraiment, quoi qu'à la bibliothèque, elle a lu le livre qui raconte l'avènement des sorcières à Salem, surtout l'histoire de Putnam. Elle était très bizarre après l'avoir lu.

_Ben tu sais, quand on a regardé une vidéo en science sur les araignées, elle était presque entrain de paniqué.

_Elle a peut être une phobie des araignées ?

_C'est plutôt Kate qui a la phobie des araignées, l'autre soir quand je suis rentré avec les autres, il y avait une araignée sur l'épaule de Kate que Chase a enlevé, et Tatiana était normal, elle rigolait presque.

_Oh je pense que ça lui passera.

_Oui peut être… Bon allons rejoindre les garçons.

Je finis de mettre mon maillot de bain et on alla donc à la piscine.

Alors que je mettais mon bonnet de bain avec difficulté pour mettre mes longs cheveux châtains dedans, je remarquais Reid entrain de parler avec une fille qui était entrain de loucher sur son torse.

Fille que je reconnu comme étant Abby.

La jeune fille toujours parfaite qui plait à tout le monde.

Excellente élève, qui commence une carrière de top model tout en volant travailler pour la médecine.

Moi je dis, ça n'arrivera surement jamais pour le dernier cas.

Grande, super mince. J'ai même l'impression que c'est un squelette.

Brune aux yeux bleus.

Et aussi la meilleure amie de Kira.

Encore plus peste qu'elle, sauf qu'elle ne le montre pas aux garçons que tous les mecs la croient sympa et cool.

Vraiment débile ce type. Et après on dit que c'est mon meilleur ami, je suis sympa, non ?

_Coucou, me fit Tyler et Pogue.

_T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur on dirait ? Se moqua gentiment Tyler en me voyant avec les sourcils froncé.

_Fais gaffe, tu vas avoir des rides, rajouta Pogue.

_J'ai juste mal à la tête, grognais-je.

_Ou c'est parce qu'un joli petit blond est entrain de flirté avec une jolie petite rousse ?

_Je me fiche de ce que Reid peut faire avec une autre fille, m'écriais-je agacé.

_Surtout quand ils font une jolie exploration de la bouche ? Demanda Caleb en pointant les deux autres entrains de s'emballer devant tout le monde.

_ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

_Alors pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

_Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, et puis fichez-moi la paix !

Alors qu'ils rigolaient, je les laissais ensemble ne voulant pas supporter ça, et commença à nager dans l'eau.

Nan mais n'importe quoi, comme-ci ça me touchait.

Reid n'est qu'un imbécile !

Après avoir nagé pendant au moins une heure et demi, en sortant des vestiaires, je remarquais Reid et Abby ensemble entrain de parler.

En me voyant il me fit un grand sourire mais je lui répondis en fronçant les sourcils et en m'en allant d'un pas dur et ferme.

Je retourne alors dans ma chambre pour me lamenter.

Jesse n'est pas là. Elle doit être avec Tyler je pense.

Et du coup, je me retrouve toute seule.

Alors que j'allais me mettre au lit pour dormir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_C'est Kate, quelqu'un est là ? Appela une voix.

_Oui entre.

Elle rentra donc dans la pièce en fermant la porte d'une façon très brute.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur.

_Qu'est ce que t'as ? Lui demandais-je. Où est Tatiana ?

_Elle est au resto avec Caleb. Et Jesse ?

_Elle est avec Tyler.

_Ah.

_Ah et qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu te mettes dans un était pareille.

_C'est Pogue, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?

_Tu sais, en ce moment, je suis assez proche de Chase, c'est un bon ami tu vois.

_Oui j'ai vu.

_Et bien Pogue vient de me dire de ne plus m'approcher de lui, que je lui parle plus. Ce type est trop jaloux.

_Mais pourquoi il te dit ça ?

_C'est à cause de mon amitié avec Chase, c'est un bon copain c'est tout. Je suis pas amoureuse de lui.

_Oh Pogue est de nature possessif, lui dis-je.

_Dès fois je me demande s'il faut que j'aille voir ailleurs.

_Nan ne fais pas ça, lui conseillais-je. Attends un peu et puis tu verras. Tu l'aimes au moins ?

_Bien sur que je l'aime.

_Et bien voilà, attends c'est tout.

_T'es sur ?

_Oui, tu sais très bien que j'ai tout le temps raison, je suis la plus belle et la plus intelligente.

_ça va les chevilles ?

_Oui, elles vont très bien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, on éclate de rire puis on continua de parler un peu de tout et de rien.

J'appris aussi que Samedi, c'était la fête de l'automne.

En plus c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de Caleb, c'est vraiment pas le bon moment de faire ça.

Je me demande ce qu'il va faire…

Kate me quitta avant minuit pour aller se coucher.

Demain on avait piscine le matin, il fallait être en forme.

Et Jesse n'était toujours pas rentré.

Je paris qu'elle est entrain de faire des galipettes avec Tyler dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Beurk pourquoi j'imagine ça moi ?!

Alors que j'essayais de chasser cette pensée de ma tête, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper, ça devait être elle.

Mais pourquoi elle ne rentre pas ?

Je paris qu'elle a oublié les clefs encore.

J'ouvre alors la porte et voit Reid gêné.

Je remarquais alors ma tenue.

Une nuisette noire un peu transparente et très courte.

Je pris alors un peignoir vite fait et le mit sur moi.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je après avoir fermer mon peignoir sur moi.

_Disons que Tyler et Jesse s'envoient en l'air dans notre chambre et que j'ai été en quelques sortes virées de la chambre.

_Ah d'accord, et ?

_Je me suis dit que comme tu étais toute seule, tu t'ennuyais peut être ? Et que tu accueillerais bien un pauvre beau gosse seul dans le froid ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_T'as qu'à demander à Abby, fis-je avec un aussi grand sourire que lui mais hypocrite.

_mais elle ne dort pas ici.

_Raison de plus pour squatter chez elle et vous envoyé en l'air, lui dis-je agacé en fermant la porte.

Mais il la retient et mit son pied pour pas que je la ferme.

_Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin ? S'écria-t-il.

_Je n'ai rien, mentis-je.

Il entra alors dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Pourquoi tu m'as lancé un regard mauvais tout à l'heure ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal, si c'est parce qu'avec Caleb je…

_Nan ce n'est pas ça, le coupais-je.

_Mais alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_J'en sais rien, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il mit alors ses mains sur mes épaules et me força à le regarder.

Mais je détournais la tête.

_Regarde-moi bon sang ! Me cria-t-il presque.

Je le regardais alors.

_Tu… Tu pleures du sang ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Hein ?

Je touchais alors ma joue et je vis du sang sur ma main.

(Les vampires n'ont pas d'eau dans le corps, mais que du sang)

Et en effet, je pleurais belle et bien.

Et c'était très rare, à vrai dire, je ne pleure pratiquement jamais.

Franchement.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

_Je n'en sais rien Reid, je ne comprends plus rien.

Et je commençais à pleurer de plus belle.

Je le vis se mordre les lèvres et prise d'une pulsion soudaine, il m'embrassa sur la bouche.

C'était doux et tendre.

J'avais l'impression que ce baisé durait pour l'éternité, il se retira brusquement.

_Excuse-moi ! Me cria-t-il en bégayant.

Il s'en alla presque en courant.

Je regardais la porte où il était partit tout en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

C'était mon premier baisé !

Et ce petit con me la volé !

Je le déteste !

Je m'endormis avec la rage au dent tout en rigolant du fait qu'il devait être tout seul dehors entrain d'attendre que Jesse sort de la chambre.

Bien fait pour lui ! Ça lui apprendra à volé le premier baisé d'une jeune fille surtout celle de sa meilleure amie !

Non mais vraiment, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ?

Le lendemain matin, je me suis donc réveiller de très mauvaise humeur. Que j'ai même faillit casser la gueule de celui qui rentrait dans ma chambre.

La pauvre Jesse.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Me demanda-t-elle apeure en se protégeant avec un coussin.

_Y m'arrives que quelqu'un a volé mon premier baisé hier soir, expliquais-je en me changeant.

Je raconte toujours tout à Jesse, je ne peux pas lui mentir. C'est impossible.

_Qui ça ?

_Reid, murmurais-je.

_Qui ?

_Reid ! Criais-je presque.

_Reid ?! Reid, ton meilleur ami ? Un des fils d'Ipswich ?

_Oui, t'en connais un autre Reid toi ?

_Ben non, mais ça me surprend c'est tout.

_Et toi qui me disait qu'on serait bien ensemble, soupirais-je.

_Nan mais je veux dire que je pensais que vous auriez au moins trente ans pour vous rendre compte que vous êtes tous les deux amoureux. Lent d'esprit que vous êtes !

_Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! M'écriais-je agacé.

_C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, se moqua Jesse.

_Nyan-Nyan, grognais-je.

_Et t'as aimée le baisé ?

_...

_T'as aimée !!!

_Nan !

_Menteuse t'es toute rouge.

_Bon peut être, abandonnais-je. Mais c'est que de l'attirance physique !

_Mais n'en pêche, toi et Reid, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Il faut que je le raconte à Tyler et vite !

_Nan, l'en empêchais-je. Ne le raconte pas s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que Reid sache que je te l'ai raconté. Puis je suis sur qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il était en manque !

_Dit pas ça, Reid ne ferait jamais ça avec toi.

_Peut être… Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

_J'en sais rien, il t'a peut être trouvé belle tout d'un coup et hop par une pulsion soudaine il t'embrasse ! Dit-elle comme une comédienne en fessant des grands gestes.

_C'était pas marrant ! Et à ce moment là, je n'étais pas jolie et j'étais toute en pleure. Y avait du sang partout sur mon visage !

_Toi pleuré ? Pourquoi ?

_A vrai dire, j'en sais rien.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_En faite, moi et Reid on s'égueulait et puis il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais en colère, je lui ai pas répondu et mes larmes ont coulé toute seule.

_Tu sais, tes larmes ne coulent pas tout seul, c'est pas allez hop je pleure, il faut vraiment une raison.

_Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi.

_Bon, allons-y avant qu'on soit en retard, mais ma puce, on en reparlera plus tard.

On partit donc toutes les deux à la piscine.

Les compètes commencèrent. D'abord ceux qui faisait la brase, ensuite le crawl.

Depuis le début, j'avais évité les garçons. Surtout Reid.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais à chaque fois que je le regardais, il détourna la tête.

Ça m'agace cette sensation bizarre. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer les autres mecs comme ça. Ils se douteront de quelque chose.

Quand Pogue eu finit de nager et qu'il arriva premier, je décidais donc de le voir.

_Bien joué mon grand, le félicitais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_Coucou toi, c'est maintenant que tu nous dis bonjour ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire de reproche.

_Désolé Jesse me racontais quelque chose de passionnant, mentis-je.

_De ma nuit torride avec elle ? Rigola Tyler alors que Jesse arrivait pour l'embrasser.

_C'est bizarre, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait dit plutôt « mauvais coup », me moquais-je.

_Hé ! Fit faussement vexé Tyler en regardant sa copine.

_Tu sais très bien que je dirais jamais ça, se défendit Jesse en lui faisant les yeux doux.

_Ouais, ouais, fit non convaincu Tyler en boudant.

Jesse l'embrassa alors et tout de suite il oublia ce qui c'était passé en lui rendant son baisé. Pogue et moi éclations de rire en les voyants.

_Bien joué Pogue, fit Chase.

_Merci, dit Pogue sans sourire.

_Il parait qu'en nage libre que tu es fantastique ? Demanda Caleb.

_Certains me l'ont affirmé, raconta Chase.

_Et tu le pourrais ? Proposa Caleb avec une lueur de défit.

_Je pense que oui, répondit Chase.

Alors la compétition commença.

Tous les deux firent un beau plongeon synchronisé.

Tous le monde autour les applaudissaient et les encourageaient.

Moi j'espère que Caleb gagne comme c'est mon meilleur ami.

Après quelques secondes, ils retournèrent vers nous.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux, Caleb se cogna contre le mur de l'intérieur de la piscine et fut complètement assommé.

_Vite, il faut le sortir de là, paniquais-je en m'élançant vers lui.

Pogue et Tyler firent de même.

On le remonta à la surface aidée de Chase.

Pogue lui fit un petit massage cardiaque et Caleb retrouva son souffle.

_ça va mon vieux ? Demanda Tyler alors que Caleb retrouvait ses esprits peu à peu.

_On se commençait à se faire du souci, fit Chase.

_Tu t'es sacrément cogner la tête, lui expliqua Pogue.

_Heureusement qu'on ta sortis de là avant que tu bois toute l'eau, plaisanta Tyler.

Caleb se releva alors aidée par Pogue. Il avait l'air toute drôle, tout bizarre.

_Tu devrais retourner te reposer dans les vestiaires, lui conseillais-je.

_Oui, merci.

Il se dirigea donc dans les vestiaires les sourcils froncés comme-ci il pensait à quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pogue le rejoignit alors. Puis moi et Kate nous partîmes aussi.

Je ne voulais pas resté avec Reid. Même si Tyler est là.

_Tu sais, me dit soudainement Jesse quand nous n'étions que toutes les deux dans les vestiaires. Tu devrais aller lui parlé.

_A qui et de quoi ? Fis-je innocente.

_Tu sais très bien de quoi et de qui.

_Je ne peux aller voir Reid et lui parler de… de se qui s'est passé !

_Enfin, vous n'allez pas vous faire la tête toute la vie.

_Je ne lui fais pas la tête, la corrigeais-je. C'est juste…

_Que vous êtes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous ne préférez pas vous le dire !

_Arrête, m'énervais-je. Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

_Oh, si on peut plus plaisanter… Mais c'est la vérité !

_Tu m'agaces, soupirais-je en fermant mon casier.

On alla donc à la cantine puis en cours.

Quand le prof annonça que Chase devait aller voir le Doyen, Caleb se tourna vers moi et Pogue qui étions assis à côté de lui.

_Ce soir, accompagnez moi dans la salle des dossiers des élèves, nous fit-il en chuchotant alors que Tyler lisait le livre que nous étudions en classe.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

_A la piscine, quand moi et Chase nous nagions.

_Ouais et alors ? Fit Pogue.

_Quand je me suis cogner la tête, juste avant, j'ai vu les yeux de Chase devenir noir. Noir comme de l'encre.

_Tu t'es vraiment bien cogné sur la tête, me moquais-je.

_Tu délires ?

_Je vous jures, vous savez très bien que ça ne m'aurait jamais arrivé de faire ça.

_C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais bon comment veux-tu que Chase est ce pouvoir.

_Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je veux voir son dossier.

_Si quelqu'un nous trouve, commençais-je. Je dirais que vous m'avez enlevé, c'est clair ?

_Oui on sait, firent-ils en cœur tout en levant les yeux aux clairs pour ensuite éclaté de rire.

_Et vous trois, vous allez arrêter de bavarder ! S'exclama le professeur.

_Pardon M'sieur, fit-on.

Et on ne parla plus pendant tout le restant du cours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Et donc le soir, alors qu'ils pleuvaient, on partit donc dans la salle des archives.

_Faut vraiment faire ça ? Demandais-je alors qu'on était devant la grille.

_Pour savoir, me dit Caleb alors qu'on se portable sonnait.

Il répondit alors :

_Ouais… Ah Salut Tatiana !

Il fit un grand sourire.

_Oui… Ben disons que ce soir je suis avec les mecs… Demain si tu veux… Okai… Bon allez salut.

Il raccrocha et Pogue s'empressa de demander :

_Est-ce que Kate lui a dit quelque chose ?

_Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est toujours en colère contre toi, lui dis-je.

_En effet, rajouta Caleb en escaladant le grillage qu'on monta nous aussi.

_Mais t'en fais pas, rassurais-je Pogue. Ça s'arrangera.

_C'est toi qui le dit. Et au faite, qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Reid.

_De quoi tu parle ? Lui demandais-je en rougissant légèrement mais je détournais la tête.

_Tyler m'a dit que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis ce matin.

_Oh, ben, on s'est juste pas vus et pas croisé.

_D'habitude vous aimez bien vous embêter, vous ne pouvez pas rester tous les deux dans la même pièce sans vous embêter !

_Et bien, aujourd'hui non ; ça peut bien arriver une fois, non ?

_Ouais, ouais, fit-il non convaincu.

Je soupirais de lassitude alors qu'on rentrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. On chercha sur plusieurs tiroirs la lettre C.

Puis Chase tira le tiroir et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire sortir le dossier de Chase.

On feuilleta alors chacun à l'intérieur.

Il y avait plusieurs diplômes qu'il avait faits, ces bulletins. Puis Caleb trouva quelque chose d'intéressant sur un bout de morceau de journal.

C'était la photo d'une femme et d'un homme avec Chase. Apparemment, c'était ses parents. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

_Et d'après son acte de naissance, commença Pogue. Son vrai nom était Pope. Chase Pope. Il est né le 14 juillet 1988. Les Colins l'ont adopté à la mort de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans.

_C'est quel jour son anniversaire t'as dit ? Demanda soudainement Caleb.

_14 juillet, répéta Pogue qui ne comprenait rien.

Alors avec Caleb on regarda la date de mort de ses parents adoptifs.

_Ils sont morts aussi le 14 juillet, fit Caleb qui comprenait tout. Ils sont morts à son dix-huitième anniversaire.

_Tu veux en venir où là ? Demanda Pogue qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

Soudain, je me mis à renifler.

Je sentais une odeur étrange.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me Demanda Caleb.

_Je sens… Un humain !

_Surement le gardien, dit Pogue.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Paniquais-je. Je n'ai plus qu'à dire que vous êtes venus me violée ici et que je suis une pure et innocente victime.

_Tu sais que tu es une très bonne amie, ricana Pogue alors que j'entendais les pas du Gardien arrivé.

_Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de rire, fit Caleb en avalant sa salive.

Soudain, je me sentis alors levée.

Caleb et Pogue utilisait leurs pouvoirs pour qu'on puisse volée vers le plafond alors que le Gardien ouvrait la porte de la pièce.

Le gardien s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'au tiroir qui était resté ouvert. D'un geste de la main il la referma tout en regardant partout autour de lui avec sa lampe de poche.

Les feuilles qu'avait Pogue dans la main tombèrent alors doucement.

Caleb eu juste le temps d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour pouvoirs les arrêter à quelques centimètre du crane du gardien.

Ce dernier ne semblait rien remarqué. Après tout il était sourd d'oreille.

Alors il s'en alla en grommelant des injures qu'il en avait assez de vieillir comme ça.

On n'attendit alors qu'il sorte du bâtiment pour qu'on redescende au sol.

_Bon faut partir maintenant, nous dit Caleb en sortant de la pièce.

Moi et Pogue on le suivit alors et sortit du bâtiment sous la pluie. Caleb murmurait quelque chose à lui-même tout en avançant.

_Agnès Goddwin Pope ! S'écria-t-il enfin. Voilà pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fit perdue Pogue.

_C'est pas la femme qui a accusé Putnam d'avoir utilisé la magie noir contre elle après être devenu veuve ? Demandais-je.

_Oui c'est ça, et le livre des damnations on l'appelait Goddwin Pope. Vous vous en souvenez ?

_Oui je m'en souviens, répondis-je. Elle avait eu un enfant même dix mois et quelques jours après la mort de son mari…

_Moi je ne l'ai pas lu depuis mon enfance, dit Pogue.

_J'ai compris ! M'écriais-je. Tu crois que Chase Collins Pope serait le cinquième !

_Exactement !

_Mais de quoi vous parlez ! S'exclama Pogue qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

_Bon appelle Tyler et Reid, on se rejoint chez mon père, toi Delphine va voir Tatie(Tatiana) et Kate, il ne faut pas qu'elles restent avec lui comprises ?

_Très bien, fis-je.

_On se rejoint plus tard, me dit-il en s'en allant avec Pogue vers le portail du lycée.

Quand à moi, je me dirigeais à l'intérieur des dortoirs. Je courrais à quelques secondes jusqu'à leur porte.

Je frappais, mais personne ne répondait. Je pris alors mon portable et composa le numéro de Tatiana.

_Allo ? Fit une voix un peu stressé.

_Oui Tatie, c'est Delphine.

_Ah Delphine, c'est toi, fit-elle avec un petit soupire comme-ci elle était soulagée.

_Où vous-êtes ? Demandais-je.

_Je suis à l'infirmerie.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_C'est Kate, elle est tombé soudainement malade. Et elle a de plus en plus de fièvre, je suis très inquiète, tu peux venir s't'eu plait ?

_Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

_Merci.

Je raccrochais et fila donc jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tatiana était assise dans la salle d'attende le regard hagard.

_ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

_T'as fait vite dis donc, remarqua-t-elle.

_Oh je n'étais pas très loin tu sais, mentis-je en m'asseyant à coté d'elle.

_Tu sais où sont les garçons ?

_Parti faire un truc tous les quatre, ils en ont pas pour longtemps. Je les appellerais dans pas longtemps.

_Hum…

_Allez ne t'en fais pas, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

_Ah ! S'écria-t-elle en me repoussant.

_Quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

_Ta main est glacé !

_Ah oui… Ben disons que j'ai vécu un moment en Alaska, donc voilà, mentis-je.

_Et t'as pas froid avec ce petit débardeur ?

_Nan, nan.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais un vampire. Et que nous, on ne ressent pas le froid ni même le chaud. Je pourrais me laver dans de la lave ça me ferait rien. Je pourrais même vivre dans un bloc de glace aussi.

Après dix minutes, le médecin du lycée arriva vers nous.

_Je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'on emmène Kate à l'hôpital, nous raconta-t-il.

_Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Tatiana.

_Sa température est montée à trente-neuf, huit.

_Elle a quoi ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

_En faite, elle fait une réaction allergique.

_A quoi ?

_En faite, par des piqures, comme-ci… comme-ci elle a été piqué par des centaines d'insectes… des araignées.

A ce nom-là, je sentis Tatie se raidir et entendis son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

_Vous croyez que ça va aller pour elle ? Demandais-je.

_Je ne sais pas, nous avoua après un certain temps d'hésitation le médecin. On vous appellera s'il y a du nouveau.

_D'accord.

_Vous pouvez attendre pour qu'on vous passe ses affaires ?

_Bien sur.

Il nous laissa dans la salle. Je me tournais alors vers Tatiana qui commençait à paniqué.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es toute pâle ? M'inquiétais-je.

_Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais depuis deux ou trois jours, je fais des rêves étranges, raconta-t-elle.

_Etrange ?

_Je vois des araignées partout, je comprends plus rien, et comme par hasard, Kate a été piqué par des araignées comme dans mes rêves. Ça me fait peur !

_Ecoute, je vais prévenir les garçons, attends moi là.

Je sortis du bâtiment et appela Caleb.

_Oui allo ?

_Caleb, on a un sérieux problème.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Kate est tombé malade, elle a été apparemment piquée par des centaines d'araignées, et Tatie fait des rêves étranges sur ces sales bestioles. Tatie est complètement morte de trouille. Chase a attaqué Kate, il ne va pas tarder à s'en prendre à Tatiana. Ça devient urgent !

_D'accord, écoute-moi bien, conduit Tatie jusqu'à sa chambre et tu restes avec elle.

_Oui compris, lui dis-je.

_Vous m'attendez, j'arriverais dans quelques minutes.

_Ok mais fait vite.

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il raccrocha et moi aussi. Tatiana arriva avec les affaires de Kate dans les mains.

_Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_Allons dans ta chambre, Caleb nous attends là-bas.

Chapitre 5

Après quelques minutes, on arriva dans sa chambre. A peine on rentrait, Caleb était là.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver, pareille pour Tatiana qui avait sursauté en le voyant.

_Ah c'est toi, fit-elle soulagée.

_Oui, vous avez vu Pogue ?

_Nan, on la pas vu, tu lui as dit pour Kate? Demanda Tatie.

_Oui… Et Kate, comment elle va ?

Alors que Tatiana répondit à sa question.

Je remarquais que Caleb n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude.

Celle de Caleb avait un parfum d'homme qui coutait bien cher alors que celui-là sentait en quelque sorte le chien mouillé.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Ah ça doit être Pogue, dit Tatiana en allant vers la porte.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, se n'était pas Pogue, mais c'était… Caleb ?

Deux Caleb ???

_Pogue a eu un accident, nous annonça le Caleb qui venait d'arriver qui n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Je me tournais alors vers celui à l'odeur de chien mouillé qui n'était autre que Chase qui ricana méchamment.

Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître Tatie dans un nuage du fumé pour l'installé à coté de lui sur le lit où il était assis. Elle était complètement endormie.

_Restez où vous êtes, nous prévient-il alors qu'on s'avançait.

Caleb ferma alors la porte.

_J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, les fils d'Ipswich, et notre petite protégé, hein. Fit-il en mettant son bras autour de Tatie inconsciente.

Une araignée, sortit de nulle part, se trouvait sur le torse de Tatie.

_Laisse-là tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, tenta Caleb.

_Quel reste en vie ou quel meurt cela ne dépend que de toi.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ! M'écriais-je.

_Ce que je veux ? Je vais vous le dire. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça été de grandir sans pouvoir comprendre pourquoi j'avais ses pouvoirs. Quand j'ai finalement trouvé mon vrai père, il a fournit les éléments qui me manquaient. Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà « accro ». Puis alors il n'était plus qu'un pauvre vieillard amer ou devrais-je dire, un pauvre vieux jeune homme amer. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, en finir avec cette souffrance. Comme tous les membres de la famille avant lui, il était disposé à brisé les lois. Les fameuses lois sacrées de notre petit « club ».

Il disait tout ça avec un dégout et de la moquerie.

Il méprisait vraiment tout.

Un psychopathe !

Quand je pense que je le considérais presque comme un ami.

_Vu comment il était, continua-t-il. Je l'ai persuadé d'en finir avec tout ça en me léguant son pouvoir.

Alors qu'il nous parlait. L'araignée était passée dans l'oreille de Tatie. Ses veines devenait très foncé et sa peau devenait bleu, comme-ci ses veines allaient exploser.

Quand à Chase, lui il rigolait.

_Et mon père est mort. En sachant que son fils, finirait par avoir sa vengeance sur votre alliance.

_Elle va mourir, m'écriais-je en voyant Tatie devenir encore plus bleu. Arrête !

_Je sais.

_Mais enfin, quel est ton but, grogna Caleb ne pouvant rien faire comme moi pour aider Tatiana. Qu'est ce que tu veux bordel !

_Vous avez toujours pas compris, fit Chase.

Il se leva tout en renversant brutalement la table de chevet de Tatie.

_Je possède tout ce que je veux déjà, nous fit-il avec une voix dure. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est plus… plus de pouvoirs !

Il fit alors un tour de la pièce tout en rodant tout autour de nous.

_Demain soir, tu fêteras tes dix-huit ans Caleb, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui.

_Au moment précis où tu t'élèveras… Soit présent à la grange des Putnam. Et tu accepteras de me léguer tes pouvoirs.

_Mais c'est contre les lois ! Ripostais-je.

_Et je dois les brisés, se moqua Chase avec un sourire narquois. Donc, il me lègue les pouvoirs et Tatiana aura la vie sauve, ok ? Quand aux autres, ne croyez pas que je reculerais dans l'idée de les tuer. Ça me vient naturellement. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à mes parents adoptifs.

_C'est toi qui a tué le jeune étudiant lors de la fête à la plage ? Demandais-je.

_Ben il m'a surpris dans un tour de magie, il m'a demandé comment je faisais, raconta-t-il. Il a voulut en savoir plus… Alors voilà.

_Tu n'es qu'un monstre, grognais-je.

_Je sais.

Il se tourna vers Tatiana.

Cette dernière commençait à gigoter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda inquiet Caleb.

_Je veux juste vous faire bien comprendre.

Les yeux de Caleb devinrent alors aussi noir que de l'encore, près à attaquer. Mais Chase fut plus rapide, il lui lança alors une rafale de vent et Caleb fut projeté contre le plafond jusqu'à la sale de bain où il explosa le miroir.

Oh non sept ans de malheur !

… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte dans un moment pareil moi ?

Je réagis donc et commença à attaquer Chase, mais il sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Un crucifix.

Alors que j'étais à deux centimètres de lui, près à le toucher, je reculais à une vitesse phénoménale et me plaqua contre le mur en sortant mes crocs. Mes yeux étaient devenus rouges sangs.

_Tu croyais comme même pas que j'étais venus sans protection ? Ricana-t-il en se dirigeant vers Caleb.

Il se positionna au-dessus de ce dernier.

_J'adore me servir de mes pouvoirs, tu vois quel est mon problème, non ? Fit Chase avec un grand sourire sadique. A fond ! Seulement on ne m'a jamais dit que ça me faisait vieillir.

_Raison de plus pour pas les utiliser pour rien, soufflais-je agacé toujours colée contre le mur en voyant qu'il tendait toujours vers moi le crucifix.

_Ce que je veux c'est ajouter le pouvoir de Caleb, dit-il en ignorant ce que j'avais dit. Au mien.

_Cela ne pourra pas empêcher le vieillissement. Ton père la bien découvert à ses dépends.

_Mon père, s'énerva Chase en le prenant par le col. N'a jamais eu ce genre de pouvoir.

_On ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Ce qui s'épuise c'est le corps et non le pouvoir.

Chase lui donna une baffe.

_Considère-toi simplement comme un agneau sacrifié, le menaça-t-il. Tu es déjà leur enfant chéri, leur préféré.

_Chase, c'est de la folie de faire ça ! Criais-je. Tu ne peux pas !

_Je te l'ai déjà dit la suceuse de sang, je veux plus de pouvoir… Et si tu me rendais immortelle comme toi ?

_Même pas en rêve, tu deviendras un des sbires de la reine.

_J'ai pas le temps de parler, il faut que j'y aille. Donc le petit héro, demain soir, grange des Putnam, toi et moi. Toi la vampirella, je te conseille même pas d'intervenir, ni même les autres.

Il commença alors à sortir, et je pus enfin me dégager de l'emprise du crucifix. Tout redevient comme avant dans la pièce. La table de chevet est remise à sa place et le miroir est en place.

_Attends ! Appelais-je Chase.

_Quoi ? Fit-il en se retournant.

_Tatie… Elle va mourir si tu la laisses comme ça.

Il utilisa alors ses pouvoirs et l'araignée sortit de l'oreille de Tatie qui se dissous, et elle redevient comme avant.

Puis Chase s'en allant en claquant la porte.

_ça va ? Demandais-je à Caleb qui se relevait.

_Ce mec est fou.

_Oui j'avais remarqué.

On se dirigea vers Tatie qui commençait à se réveiller.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Tu as perdu connaissance quand je vous ai dit que…

_Quoi ?

_Pogue a eu un accident.

_Il est vivant ?

_Oui, oui, la rassura-t-il.

_Il faut qu'on aille le voir.

_C'est ce que j'allais vous demander.

Tatie se leva avec difficulté et la tête un peu lourde, mais elle s'en remit bien vite à mon étonnement.

Et on se rendit alors tous les trois avec la voiture de Caleb à l'hôpital, où était Kate justement.

_Bonsoir, on voudrait voir Pogue Parry, dit Caleb à la secrétaire.

Celle-ci qui était de dos se tourne vers nous et quand elle voit Caleb, elle lui fit un grand sourire très séduisant.

Elle était assez grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, et portait une tenue, que je trouve, assez légère.

Tout pour plaire à un homme.

_Pogue Parry ? Vous êtes son ami ? Fit-elle charmeuse.

_Oui ON est ses amis, dit sèchement Tatiana en lançant des regards mauvais à la blonde.

_Il a eu un accident de moto, on aimerait lui rendre visite, répliqua Caleb.

_Bien sur, et vous êtes libre demain.

_Non il n'est pas libre car il sort avec moi puisque je suis SA PETITE AMIE ! S'écria Tatiana en se collant à Caleb.

_Alors nous aimerons bien que vous nous donniez la chambre parce que vous me faites chiez avec vos regards de charmeuse à deux balles, m'énervais-je agacé d'attendre.

_Il est dans la chambre 108 au deuxième étage ! Paniqua la blonde en allant aussitôt répondre au téléphone qui sonnait.

Tatiana me fit un sourire de remerciement. On monta alors au deuxième étage.

Il y avait Tyler, Jesse et Reid qui attendaient devant la porte de la chambre.

On s'avança donc vers eux.

Je croisais le regard de Reid, mais aussitôt fait je détournais le regard.

Ses yeux me rappelaient le baisé qu'il ma donné.

Si je n'étais pas un vampire, je serais surement toute rouge comme une tomate.

_Il va bien ? Demanda Caleb.

_Il vient juste de se réveiller, expliqua Tyler.

_Je vais aller voir Kate en attendant, annonça Tatiana en s'en allant tout en embrassant Caleb sur la bouge avant de partir.

_C'est Chase qui a fait ça ? Demandais-je aux garçons.

_D'après ce qu'il m'a dit c'était bien lui, me répondit Tyler en me regardant mais j'évitais de le regarder. Il a bien lancé un sort aussi sur Kate.

_Vous avez des nouvelles d'elles justement ?

_Elle est toujours endormis et sa température est monté jusqu'à quarante, me dit Jesse.

_Quand je pense qu'elle et Pogue se sont disputé hier et ils sont tous les deux réunis ici, c'est tellement mignon, rigolais-je pour effacer notre inquiétudes.

_Bon je vais aller le voir, fit Caleb en rentrant dans la chambre.

_Il s'est passé quoi ? Me demanda Tyler. Caleb est tout bizarre je trouve.

_Chase a attaqué Caleb.

_Hein ?! Firent-ils tous les yeux gros.

_J'accompagnais Tatie jusqu'à sa chambre pour la surveillé quand Caleb était déjà là. Mais ce n'était pas Caleb s'était Chase. Caleb était déjà arrivé quand on la découvert. Il s'en est prit à Tatiana, et il a attaqué Caleb.

_Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Reid.

_Pour avoir plus de pouvoir ! Il veut le pouvoir de Caleb. Sinon, il vous fera du mal. Il veut aussi que je le transforme en vampire pour pouvoir être immortel.

_Ce type est un gros malade, insulta Jesse.

_Je te le fais pas dire. Il m'a même menacé avec un crucifix. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal en point ! J'ai sortis les crocs !

_Je te signales qu'on est des tigresses ma chère, me dit malicieusement Jesse.

_Surtout au lit, rigola Tyler.

On éclata de rire tous ensemble, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Reid avait mis sa main sur mon épaule comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand nous étions tous ensemble.

Quand on retrouva tous notre sérieux, il enleva sa main comme-ci il s'était brûlée.

_Bon je vais aller chercher à boire, tu viens avec moi ? Demanda soudainement Jesse qui avait vu notre échange.

_D'ac, vous restez là ?

_Oui, oui, fis-je en m'asseyant sur un banc.

Ils nous laissèrent là après que Jesse m'est lancé un regard du genre : Va lui (Reid) parlé sinon ça chauffera pour toi.

Je soupirais.

Reid faisait le tour de la pièce. Il était concentré dans ses pensées.

Devais-je lui parlé ? Ou laissez faire les choses ?

_Jessie, il faut que je te parle, m'annonça-t-il.

Apparemment c'est la solution deux.

_Oui ? Demandais-je innocente en levant mon regard vers lui.

Il s'assit alors à coté de moi.

_Tu sais à propos de la dernière fois, commença-t-il.

_Oui ? L'encourageais-je à continuer en espérant quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, fit-il alors que je sentais en moi mon cœur se serré pour je ne sais quel raison. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_Oh ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je. Ça peut arriver.

_Tu était tout en pleure et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te consoler.

Oh tu m'as bien consolé t'en fais pas…

Mais à quoi je pense encore ?!

Je deviens vraiment bizarre.

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublier, le rassurais-je.

_Ami ?

_Pourquoi tu demandes ça, on l'es déjà non ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il passa sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffa mes cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il me raconta alors ce qui s'était passé dans leurs repères et ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

J'étais trop contente. Contente de lui reparlé. Heureuse même.

Mais en moi, je sentais un sentiment de déception. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, c'était indescriptible. Comme-ci j'avais un coté qui était contente et de l'autre complètement triste.

Mais pourquoi ?

Caleb revient en même temps que Jesse et Tyler qui avaient ramené de la bière pour tout le monde.

_Alors ? Demanda Tyler.

_Il parle très bizarrement. Tatie n'est pas revenue.

_Nan elle est toujours avec Kate.

_Moi je dis, qu'on devrait attaquer Chase, proposa Reid. Tous ensembles !

_Ce sera peut être pas si facile, lui répondit Caleb en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Yes ! Ils se sont réconciliés.

_ Restez avec Pogue, appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

_Tu vas où ? Demandais-je.

_Tout dire à Tatiana.

_T'en es sur ? Demanda Jesse.

_Je l'aime, ça c'est sur.

_C'est trop chou, fis-je avec un sourire.

Il s'en alla donc voir Tatie.

Quand à nous quatre, on resta avec Pogue.

Au bout de quelques heures, des infirmières nous demandèrent de nous en aller et de rentrer à l'internat. Ce qu'on fit.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Désoler pour le retard, j'étais partit en vacances, là-bas j'ai pu écrire la suite sur papier.

Il faut maintenant que je la tape sur mon ordi et que je change quelques trucs.

Et à cause de la rentrée, je vais mettre un certains temps à le faire.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic, puis j'ai toute l'histoire dans ma tête.

Chapitre 5

Après quelques minutes, on arriva dans sa chambre. A peine on rentrait, Caleb était là.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver, pareille pour Tatiana qui avait sursauté en le voyant.

_Ah c'est toi, fit-elle soulagée.

_Oui, vous avez vu Pogue ?

_Nan, on la pas vu, tu lui as dit pour Kate? Demanda Tatie.

_Oui… Et Kate, comment elle va ?

Alors que Tatiana répondit à sa question.

Je remarquais que Caleb n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude.

Celle de Caleb avait un parfum d'homme qui coutait bien cher alors que celui-là sentait en quelque sorte le chien mouillé.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Ah ça doit être Pogue, dit Tatiana en allant vers la porte.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, se n'était pas Pogue, mais c'était… Caleb ?

Deux Caleb ???

_Pogue a eu un accident, nous annonça le Caleb qui venait d'arriver qui n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Je me tournais alors vers celui à l'odeur de chien mouillé qui n'était autre que Chase qui ricana méchamment.

Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître Tatie dans un nuage du fumé pour l'installé à coté de lui sur le lit où il était assis. Elle était complètement endormie.

_Restez où vous êtes, nous prévient-il alors qu'on s'avançait.

Caleb ferma alors la porte.

_J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, les fils d'Ipswich, et notre petite protégé, hein. Fit-il en mettant son bras autour de Tatie inconsciente.

Une araignée, sortit de nulle part, se trouvait sur le torse de Tatie.

_Laisse-là tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, tenta Caleb.

_Quel reste en vie ou quel meurt cela ne dépend que de toi.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ! M'écriais-je.

_Ce que je veux ? Je vais vous le dire. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça été de grandir sans pouvoir comprendre pourquoi j'avais ses pouvoirs. Quand j'ai finalement trouvé mon vrai père, il a fournit les éléments qui me manquaient. Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà « accro ». Puis alors il n'était plus qu'un pauvre vieillard amer ou devrais-je dire, un pauvre vieux jeune homme amer. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, en finir avec cette souffrance. Comme tous les membres de la famille avant lui, il était disposé à brisé les lois. Les fameuses lois sacrées de notre petit « club ».

Il disait tout ça avec un dégout et de la moquerie.

Il méprisait vraiment tout.

Un psychopathe !

Quand je pense que je le considérais presque comme un ami.

_Vu comment il était, continua-t-il. Je l'ai persuadé d'en finir avec tout ça en me léguant son pouvoir.

Alors qu'il nous parlait. L'araignée était passée dans l'oreille de Tatie. Ses veines devenait très foncé et sa peau devenait bleu, comme-ci ses veines allaient exploser.

Quand à Chase, lui il rigolait.

_Et mon père est mort. En sachant que son fils, finirait par avoir sa vengeance sur votre alliance.

_Elle va mourir, m'écriais-je en voyant Tatie devenir encore plus bleu. Arrête !

_Je sais.

_Mais enfin, quel est ton but, grogna Caleb ne pouvant rien faire comme moi pour aider Tatiana. Qu'est ce que tu veux bordel !

_Vous avez toujours pas compris, fit Chase.

Il se leva tout en renversant brutalement la table de chevet de Tatie.

_Je possède tout ce que je veux déjà, nous fit-il avec une voix dure. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est plus… plus de pouvoirs !

Il fit alors un tour de la pièce tout en rodant tout autour de nous.

_Demain soir, tu fêteras tes dix-huit ans Caleb, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui.

_Au moment précis où tu t'élèveras… Soit présent à la grange des Putnam. Et tu accepteras de me léguer tes pouvoirs.

_Mais c'est contre les lois ! Ripostais-je.

_Et je dois les brisés, se moqua Chase avec un sourire narquois. Donc, il me lègue les pouvoirs et Tatiana aura la vie sauve, ok ? Quand aux autres, ne croyez pas que je reculerais dans l'idée de les tuer. Ça me vient naturellement. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à mes parents adoptifs.

_C'est toi qui a tué le jeune étudiant lors de la fête à la plage ? Demandais-je.

_Ben il m'a surpris dans un tour de magie, il m'a demandé comment je faisais, raconta-t-il. Il a voulut en savoir plus… Alors voilà.

_Tu n'es qu'un monstre, grognais-je.

_Je sais.

Il se tourna vers Tatiana.

Cette dernière commençait à gigoter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda inquiet Caleb.

_Je veux juste vous faire bien comprendre.

Les yeux de Caleb devinrent alors aussi noir que de l'encore, près à attaquer. Mais Chase fut plus rapide, il lui lança alors une rafale de vent et Caleb fut projeté contre le plafond jusqu'à la sale de bain où il explosa le miroir.

Oh non sept ans de malheur !

… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte dans un moment pareil moi ?

Je réagis donc et commença à attaquer Chase, mais il sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Un crucifix.

Alors que j'étais à deux centimètres de lui, près à le toucher, je reculais à une vitesse phénoménale et me plaqua contre le mur en sortant mes crocs. Mes yeux étaient devenus rouges sangs.

_Tu croyais comme même pas que j'étais venus sans protection ? Ricana-t-il en se dirigeant vers Caleb.

Il se positionna au-dessus de ce dernier.

_J'adore me servir de mes pouvoirs, tu vois quel est mon problème, non ? Fit Chase avec un grand sourire sadique. A fond ! Seulement on ne m'a jamais dit que ça me faisait vieillir.

_Raison de plus pour pas les utiliser pour rien, soufflais-je agacé toujours colée contre le mur en voyant qu'il tendait toujours vers moi le crucifix.

_Ce que je veux c'est ajouter le pouvoir de Caleb, dit-il en ignorant ce que j'avais dit. Au mien.

_Cela ne pourra pas empêcher le vieillissement. Ton père la bien découvert à ses dépends.

_Mon père, s'énerva Chase en le prenant par le col. N'a jamais eu ce genre de pouvoir.

_On ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Ce qui s'épuise c'est le corps et non le pouvoir.

Chase lui donna une baffe.

_Considère-toi simplement comme un agneau sacrifié, le menaça-t-il. Tu es déjà leur enfant chéri, leur préféré.

_Chase, c'est de la folie de faire ça ! Criais-je. Tu ne peux pas !

_Je te l'ai déjà dit la suceuse de sang, je veux plus de pouvoir… Et si tu me rendais immortelle comme toi ?

_Même pas en rêve, tu deviendras un des sbires de la reine.

_J'ai pas le temps de parler, il faut que j'y aille. Donc le petit héro, demain soir, grange des Putnam, toi et moi. Toi la vampirella, je te conseille même pas d'intervenir, ni même les autres.

Il commença alors à sortir, et je pus enfin me dégager de l'emprise du crucifix. Tout redevient comme avant dans la pièce. La table de chevet est remise à sa place et le miroir est en place.

_Attends ! Appelais-je Chase.

_Quoi ? Fit-il en se retournant.

_Tatie… Elle va mourir si tu la laisses comme ça.

Il utilisa alors ses pouvoirs et l'araignée sortit de l'oreille de Tatie qui se dissous, et elle redevient comme avant.

Puis Chase s'en allant en claquant la porte.

_ça va ? Demandais-je à Caleb qui se relevait.

_Ce mec est fou.

_Oui j'avais remarqué.

On se dirigea vers Tatie qui commençait à se réveiller.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Tu as perdu connaissance quand je vous ai dit que…

_Quoi ?

_Pogue a eu un accident.

_Il est vivant ?

_Oui, oui, la rassura-t-il.

_Il faut qu'on aille le voir.

_C'est ce que j'allais vous demander.

Tatie se leva avec difficulté et la tête un peu lourde, mais elle s'en remit bien vite à mon étonnement.

Et on se rendit alors tous les trois avec la voiture de Caleb à l'hôpital, où était Kate justement.

_Bonsoir, on voudrait voir Pogue Parry, dit Caleb à la secrétaire.

Celle-ci qui était de dos se tourne vers nous et quand elle voit Caleb, elle lui fit un grand sourire très séduisant.

Elle était assez grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, et portait une tenue, que je trouve, assez légère.

Tout pour plaire à un homme.

_Pogue Parry ? Vous êtes son ami ? Fit-elle charmeuse.

_Oui ON est ses amis, dit sèchement Tatiana en lançant des regards mauvais à la blonde.

_Il a eu un accident de moto, on aimerait lui rendre visite, répliqua Caleb.

_Bien sur, et vous êtes libre demain.

_Non il n'est pas libre car il sort avec moi puisque je suis SA PETITE AMIE ! S'écria Tatiana en se collant à Caleb.

_Alors nous aimerons bien que vous nous donniez la chambre parce que vous me faites chiez avec vos regards de charmeuse à deux balles, m'énervais-je agacé d'attendre.

_Il est dans la chambre 108 au deuxième étage ! Paniqua la blonde en allant aussitôt répondre au téléphone qui sonnait.

Tatiana me fit un sourire de remerciement. On monta alors au deuxième étage.

Il y avait Tyler, Jesse et Reid qui attendaient devant la porte de la chambre.

On s'avança donc vers eux.

Je croisais le regard de Reid, mais aussitôt fait je détournais le regard.

Ses yeux me rappelaient le baisé qu'il ma donné.

Si je n'étais pas un vampire, je serais surement toute rouge comme une tomate.

_Il va bien ? Demanda Caleb.

_Il vient juste de se réveiller, expliqua Tyler.

_Je vais aller voir Kate en attendant, annonça Tatiana en s'en allant tout en embrassant Caleb sur la bouge avant de partir.

_C'est Chase qui a fait ça ? Demandais-je aux garçons.

_D'après ce qu'il m'a dit c'était bien lui, me répondit Tyler en me regardant mais j'évitais de le regarder. Il a bien lancé un sort aussi sur Kate.

_Vous avez des nouvelles d'elles justement ?

_Elle est toujours endormis et sa température est monté jusqu'à quarante, me dit Jesse.

_Quand je pense qu'elle et Pogue se sont disputé hier et ils sont tous les deux réunis ici, c'est tellement mignon, rigolais-je pour effacer notre inquiétudes.

_Bon je vais aller le voir, fit Caleb en rentrant dans la chambre.

_Il s'est passé quoi ? Me demanda Tyler. Caleb est tout bizarre je trouve.

_Chase a attaqué Caleb.

_Hein ?! Firent-ils tous les yeux gros.

_J'accompagnais Tatie jusqu'à sa chambre pour la surveillé quand Caleb était déjà là. Mais ce n'était pas Caleb s'était Chase. Caleb était déjà arrivé quand on la découvert. Il s'en est prit à Tatiana, et il a attaqué Caleb.

_Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Reid.

_Pour avoir plus de pouvoir ! Il veut le pouvoir de Caleb. Sinon, il vous fera du mal. Il veut aussi que je le transforme en vampire pour pouvoir être immortel.

_Ce type est un gros malade, insulta Jesse.

_Je te le fais pas dire. Il m'a même menacé avec un crucifix. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal en point ! J'ai sortis les crocs !

_Je te signales qu'on est des tigresses ma chère, me dit malicieusement Jesse.

_Surtout au lit, rigola Tyler.

On éclata de rire tous ensemble, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Reid avait mis sa main sur mon épaule comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand nous étions tous ensemble.

Quand on retrouva tous notre sérieux, il enleva sa main comme-ci il s'était brûlée.

_Bon je vais aller chercher à boire, tu viens avec moi ? Demanda soudainement Jesse qui avait vu notre échange.

_D'ac, vous restez là ?

_Oui, oui, fis-je en m'asseyant sur un banc.

Ils nous laissèrent là après que Jesse m'est lancé un regard du genre : Va lui (Reid) parlé sinon ça chauffera pour toi.

Je soupirais.

Reid faisait le tour de la pièce. Il était concentré dans ses pensées.

Devais-je lui parlé ? Ou laissez faire les choses ?

_Jessie, il faut que je te parle, m'annonça-t-il.

Apparemment c'est la solution deux.

_Oui ? Demandais-je innocente en levant mon regard vers lui.

Il s'assit alors à coté de moi.

_Tu sais à propos de la dernière fois, commença-t-il.

_Oui ? L'encourageais-je à continuer en espérant quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, fit-il alors que je sentais en moi mon cœur se serré pour je ne sais quel raison. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_Oh ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je. Ça peut arriver.

_Tu était tout en pleure et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te consoler.

Oh tu m'as bien consolé t'en fais pas…

Mais à quoi je pense encore ?!

Je deviens vraiment bizarre.

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublier, le rassurais-je.

_Ami ?

_Pourquoi tu demandes ça, on l'es déjà non ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il passa sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffa mes cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il me raconta alors ce qui s'était passé dans leurs repères et ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

J'étais trop contente. Contente de lui reparlé. Heureuse même.

Mais en moi, je sentais un sentiment de déception. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, c'était indescriptible. Comme-ci j'avais un coté qui était contente et de l'autre complètement triste.

Mais pourquoi ?

Caleb revient en même temps que Jesse et Tyler qui avaient ramené de la bière pour tout le monde.

_Alors ? Demanda Tyler.

_Il parle très bizarrement. Tatie n'est pas revenue.

_Nan elle est toujours avec Kate.

_Moi je dis, qu'on devrait attaquer Chase, proposa Reid. Tous ensembles !

_Ce sera peut être pas si facile, lui répondit Caleb en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Yes ! Ils se sont réconciliés.

_ Restez avec Pogue, appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

_Tu vas où ? Demandais-je.

_Tout dire à Tatiana.

_T'en es sur ? Demanda Jesse.

_Je l'aime, ça c'est sur.

_C'est trop chou, fis-je avec un sourire.

Il s'en alla donc voir Tatie.

Quand à nous quatre, on resta avec Pogue.

Au bout de quelques heures, des infirmières nous demandèrent de nous en aller et de rentrer à l'internat. Ce qu'on fit.


End file.
